Anime Episode 1
Ranka the Wolf Boss (おおかみ親分ボスランカ, Ookami Bosu Ranka) is the first episode of Murenase! Seton Gakuen anime. It aired on January 7, 2020. Summary I'm Mazama Jin. I just started at Seton Academy this spring. There, I met a sweet, pure, beautiful girl named Hino Hitomi-san. We immediately hit it off and started a cooking club, where we spend every day coming up with new recipes together. Could this be a rehearsal for our future?! That's the healthy, fulfilling school life... that I would be living right now if this wasn't a school for animals. Plot During Seton Academy entrance ceremony, everyone was acting the way they please and someone hit Jin Mazama with pineapple. In anger he threw it back and hit Ranka Ookami in the face. As she realized who threw it, she launched herself at him, but missed and hit and cracked Amano-sensei aquarium. Terano-sensei then showed up and told them to line up or he will eat them, and everyone quickly lined up. Amano-sensei was then about to speak to the new students, but his aquarium broke and as he fell on the ground and started panicking wanting water, he hit Ranka in the face, making her angry and she started biting him in front of everyone's surprised faces. During a break between classes, Jin was annoyed from all the noise all animals were making and left the classroom. He went to the cafeteria, but the food was mostly for animals. He ordered some grass with dressing and raw meat, but asked to be cooked, which made the gorilla wonder why would he want it cooked. As he managed to get his food, he noticed empty seat in the corner and went to sit. But there he saw Ranka from the morning, who felt threatened he wanted to take her food. To avoid a fight, Jin gave her one piece of his meat and she ate it happily. As she finished, she told him she will let him join her wolf clan and wanted to show him her territory, but Jin wasn't interested. Ranka started wondering why he wasn't happy about it and as Jin finished his meal, he threw the bone far away and Ranka went chasing it. Hitomi Hino then appeared and wanted to sit next to Jin, who was about to leave, but as he saw her he decided to stay. She had brought her own food from home, as she knew what they served there. Ranka then returned and as she saw Hitomi, she told her she needs to fight her to get Jin, which scared Hitomi and she left. Ranka was happy that she won, while Jin was annoyed she chased Hitomi away. Jin told her again that he didn't want to join her pack and that while she keeps talking about a pack, she was alone, which completely shocked Ranka. Seeing her feeling down, Jin explained that she needs to be with someone of her species, like everyone else at the cafeteria and that they can't be friends. Ranka disagreed, she told him that a human had saved her from bears when she was a kid. As no one outside her pack had done that, she thought she could become friends with other animals and to form a pack with them. Ranka then ran, telling him that even if he wants to join her pack later, she won't let him in. Later that night at the student dormitory, Jin was laying in his bed and recalling what Ranka said. He was the one that saved her from the bears as he saw a dog being picked on. But the bears beat him to a pulp, making him hate animals since then. Ranka then had started licking his wounds, even though he was telling her not to, which made him realize he can't have any understanding with the animals. On the next day, it was again noise during the break, but then Hitomi showed up and they went outside together. She told him she wanted to start a cooking club and Jin liked the idea. As they had fun conversation, Ranka showed up, telling Hitomi that she told her she needs to fight her if she wants Jin. He got annoyed, telling her again he won't join her pack and that he even formed a pack with Hitomi, so Ranka should leave him be. Feeling saddened, Ranka left. A bit later, Jin was helping Hitomi carry some equipment for the cooking club, when he saw Ranka carrying some luggage with a horse head, while all other students were laughing at her. Ranka dropped the luggage, which made Chroe Mashima angry that she may damage the goods. Chroe then was about to hit Ranka, but Hitomi interrupted them and asked Chroe to not hit Ranka anymore and if Chroe could carry some of the luggage too and that wasn't a good way to make friends. Chroe then told her that Ranka begged her to let Ranka in her herd and she accepted being her pack horse. Ranka assured Hitomi it was alright, as even though she wanted to be in a pack with Jin, she knew how it feels to be alone, so she was happy that Jin started a pack with Hitomi. Chroe decided to discipline Ranka, as she felt Ranka joined her herd even though she didn't want to, but as she was about to hit Ranka, Jin stopped her. Chroe wondered what was Jin's problem, but after seeing his eyes, she backed off and said he is firing Ranka as she wasn't fitting their proud and noble horse herd. Jin asked her what gives her the right to talk such things and Chroe's herd revealed she was a zebra, a rare horse with stripes. Jin then said that zebras were donkeys and explained how they were closer to zebras than horses. Chroe then panicked and started telling everyone he was lying and to not listen to him. She kept asking him for a proof and he lifted her and showed her tail, which was fluffy only at the end, like a donkey. As she got really embarrassed, she ran away as quickly as possible. Ranka then ran away too. Later Hitomi managed to find Ranka. Hitomi asked Ranka if she wanted to be her friend, but in that moments, three bears appeared behind Hitomi. They said they were tired of eating honey and wanted to play with the human, but Ranka was standing between them and Hitomi, not wanting to give her. The bears had heard of Ranka and how she begged joining other packs and how she even served a zebra, so they made fun of her. The they managed to get Hitomi, but a moment later Jin appeared. Ranka jumped on one of the bears and Hitomi managed to escape. The bears then annoyed went after Jin, but he took out a pepper spray against bears and sprayed them. As they started rolling on the ground in pain, he saw Ranka was affected too. When she heard Jin's voice, she jumped on him, but then one of the bears hit them, explaining they washed the spray from a nearby water sink. Ranka then tried protecting Jin, but was easily knocked. As the bear was about to attack Jin, Terano-sensei showed up knocking one of the bears and asking them if they wanted to went extinct too. The bears started running with Terano-sensei chasing them. Hitomi then revealed she called Terano-sensei and wondered if Jin and Ranka were okay. Jin thanked Ranka fro trying to protect him and told her that he is willing to join her pack. Ranka got excited, but tried playing it cool, telling him she won't let people join after they refuse, but as he was about to decline then, she told him she will make an exception. Ranka then jumped on Jin and kissed him, welcoming him to her pack and continue licking him. Seeing that, Hitomi tried to leave, but Ranka welcomed her too and started licking her too. In the cooking room, Jin and Hitomi were about to test Ranka if she was good enough for the cooking club, but all got surprised when they saw another girl there. Characters *Jin Mazama *Ranka Ookami *Gigas Terano *Amano *Hitomi Hino *Kurumi Nekomai *Yukari Komori *Miyubi Shishio *Chroe Mashima *King Shishino Trivia Gallery Notes *The English title is taken from . Navigation Category:Episodes